


Handsome Jack. Handsome Jack. Handsome Ja

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Demon Jack, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys didn't believe it was true, the legend of Handsome Jack. Now he knows.





	Handsome Jack. Handsome Jack. Handsome Ja

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178854243890/handsome-jack-handsome-jack-handsome-ja

This was stupid. Incredibly, unbelievably, irrevocably stupid. And yet, Rhys stood in the bathroom in his underwear, wondering whether or not the rumors were true. That there was an evil spirit on the other side of the mirror and calling his name three times while turning around would call it forth. He was positive it wouldn’t work at all, so he should just do it and prove he wasn’t chicken. He stood there with only the light of the hallway illuminating his bathroom and stared at the mirror.

“Just do it already.” He rolled his shoulders back and stared at his reflection. “Okay… Handsome Jack.” He turned around once, facing the mirror again. “Handsome Jack,” he said, repeating the circle. He paused. This was the last one, the one that counted. He began to turn around, all the air caught in his throat. “Handsome… Jack.”

There. He had done it and nothing happened. He grunted, staring at himself in the mirror. He knew there was no such thing-

He shrieked as he watched large beads of blood spill from his eyes and nose. His heart thumped in his chest as he moved to grab toilet paper. He pulled a long strip off and dabbed it to his nose. As he went back to the mirror, a scream clogged his throat. Staring back at him was a man. He was older than Rhys, built with lean muscles with two different colored eyes that glowed. A bright, glowing blue scar scraped up his face and down the other side, breaking his face up raggedly, but not taking away just how strikingly handsome he was.

He held the tissue to his nose, staring at the man- at Handsome Jack, draped in inky blackness as Rhys’ reflection stood in front of him, staring with frozen horror. “You called?” he said. His voice was smooth, rich and deeply melodic, coursing through Rhys like piano music.

He tried to speak, to say anything, but he couldn’t get his mouth to move to do so.

Handsome Jack laughed, his smirk mocking. “I see, just another child wondering if I’m real.”

Child? Rhys frowned. “I’m not a child!”

The man’s brows rose. “Oh?” He looked Rhys’ almost bare body over, his hands resting on Rhys’ shoulders in the mirror. Rhys felt the weight of it and he looked back half wondering if he’d see Handsome Jack, but he was alone in his apartment. Handsome Jack was not in the physical world and yet, Rhys felt all of it. “You’re not a child are you?” His hand took Rhys’ head and turned it to the side. Rhys’ head swiveled on it’s own, the impression of fingers in his chin. Rhys looked at the wall, but he felt the man around him and knew he was staring into those eyes. “Are you?” he asked.

“No… I’m... an adult…”

Handsome Jack laughed loudly. “Of course you are, cupcake.” Suddenly, Rhys felt something warm and wet brush up his cheek and over his eye and then the same with the other. It sent a shiver down his spine that warmed his core in a way that aroused and terrified him. His head was turned to the mirror and he saw Handsome Jack was holding his chin and the blood that had streaked down his face was gone, smudged away by the man’s tongue.

He let out a shaking breath.

The man in the mirror smirked wide and evil. “You summoned me, now you’re mine.” With ease, the man pushed Rhys forward. His body moved as if the man were really behind him and forcing him to bend over. “You are a cute thing, though,” he said to himself. Rhys’ eyes widened as Handsome Jack smiled wide and tugged his boxers down, feeling them slide off his hips and to his ankles. The man grabbed a fistfull of Rhys’ hair, tugging his head back, Handsome Jack’s body pressed over him. In the mirror, his head was taught against Handsome Jack, his cruel smirk and dark eyes staring down at him. In reality, Rhys felt the grip on his hair, but knew no one was behind him. He stared at the man, heart pounding. “So pretty…” He watched a long tongue unfurl from Handsome Jack’s mouth and felt it lap up his bare back.

Suddenly, the mirror demon’s lower half was naked. He turned to the side to show how thick and large his dick was. Rhys’ eyes grew wide, he wouldn’t be able to take that. The man laughed, merciless and excited. He sidled up to Rhys, one hand still holding his head back and forcing him to watch, the other guiding his large cock. Rhys felt it press against his ass cheeks, spreading them wide and opening him up. He gasped, the pain stark and loud. His hands gripped the counter as he watched Handsome Jack thrust all the way inside him, their hips connecting.

Rhys felt all of it, but knew there would be nothing behind him and yet, he felt his ass wide open, taking the large cock. His lids were heavy as the man fucked him, pounding hard into him. Pain eased into dullness and soon, Rhys moaned, his mouth forced open while his head was still pulled back.

Handsome Jack smirked. “I knew you were a little slut.”

Rhys felt so full, the cock reaching into his depths and seeing his reflection so undone and the admittedly hot demon behind him, thrusting in stirred Rhys and he let out an answering moan.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
